


end of the day

by calscardigan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a One Direction Song, Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Watching the Sunset, bill denbrough is bad at flirting, end of the day was written for them prove me wrong, one direction songs are for gay people, only a little though, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calscardigan/pseuds/calscardigan
Summary: "all i know at the end of the day is you love who you love, there ain't no other way. if there's something i learned from a million mistakes; you're the one that i want at the end of the day"Mike had sat watching the sunset with Bill a million times before, but now, knowing with almost certainty that his feelings were reciprocated, it was different. As he watched the wind move through Bill's hair, the words slipped out, easy as breathing, "I love you."
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 3





	end of the day

Sitting on the roof was the best way to watch the sunset at the dorms. Mike had gone to every place, most of the time with Bill, but there was no better place than the roof of their dorm building. He had pictures to prove it. 

Mike had sat watching the sunset with Bill a million times before, but now, knowing with almost certainty that his feelings were reciprocated, it was different. As he watched the wind move through Bill's hair, the words slipped out, easy as breathing, "I love you." 

Silence. Well, not silence. Mike could hear the music from the party in one of the top floor dorms, and the wind was pretty loud. Maybe Bill didn't hear. But he was looking at Mike in an odd way, an almost smile on his face.

And then Bill laughed. "It's crazy. Just… the way the light is shining… you look really hot."

Mike raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"Shit! Not- Not like that," Bill's face went red as he raced to fix his mistake. "I mean, not that it's _not_ like that I just… j-just meant that…"

Mike laughed and leaned back to lay on the roof. The stars would start to come out soon. "Okay, so what did you mean?" 

"It's dumb." 

"I don't think anything you do is dumb." Mike turned his head to look at Bill, smiling softly at him. "Seriously."

Bill's blush went a shade darker. "Well. It's like…. fire? Like, have you ever seen those paintings of the sun gods from ancient Greece or Rome or whatever, and they're shining?"

"Oh." Mike could feel his own face heating up, now. 

Bill shrugged. "Yeah. I told you it was dumb."

"Not dumb!" Mike sat up, facing Bill now with his legs criss cross. "Nice. It's really nice.

It was silent again, just for a moment.

"I'm sorry." 

Mike frowned, placing his hand on Bill's knee. "For what?"

"That I'm… that I can't," Bill sighed, frustrated. "It's- I know that you know. And I know that you... feel the same. It's just… it's terrifying." 

Mike pressed his lips together, tight, for just a moment. "Hey, it's okay. I get it." He shook Bill's knee. "It's okay."

Bill turned to look over the city, watching the empty roads and the emptier sidewalks. Slowly, slowly, he placed his hand over Mike's. "I like to watch the sunset with you. I'm glad you brought me."

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad you're here." Mike turned his hand over to lace their fingers together. 

"Makes me feel like everything's gonna be alright." 

Mike smiled, and as Bill watched the streets and the sky, he watched Bill. Finally he spoke up. "Hey, Bill?" 

"Yeah?"

"You're the one that I want at the end of the day."


End file.
